1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, especially an air passenger seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known air passenger seats include feet and seat dividers connecting them to form a rigid frame. Since the safety belt is fastened on this frame, the frame is exposed to very high stress in case of a crash.